Merlin
Merlin was a wizard who lived during the medieval era. Little is known of his past, but he was a member of King Arthur's court, and arguably one of the most powerful wizards of all time.Famous Mutant Card Biography Early life Merlin was born sometime during the medieval era. It is said that Merlin's wand was of English oak (though his grave has never been found, so this cannot be proven). At some point in his lifetime, Merlin became a part of the Court of King Arthur, assisting him during his reign. He was the enemy of Arthur's half-sister, Morgan le Fay (also known as Morgana), a dark witch.Holocard Merlin believed that wizards should help non-wizards and live peacefully with them. To this end, he founded the Order of Magic, an organization which promoted Fobble rights, creating rules against using magic on them. Merlin also took to training several wizards. It is possible that he informed them of their magical potential. The apprentices answered to Merlin and were unwaveringly loyal. Merlin also created the Arts. Merlin was also an expert user of charms. His exceptional skill earned him the epithet "Prince of Enchanters". Death and post-mortem Before Merlin died, he ordered one of his most gifted apprentices to keep the Arts hidden until the time was right and the mutants resurfaced onto the Earth. The wizard promised to keep it safe. At some point, either during Merlin's lifetime or after his death, his apprentice switched the Order of Magic from a non-wizard rights organization to an award bestowed upon anyone who performed a great deed at personal risk or contributed to the betterment of society in some way, a sign of the estrangement of the Muggle community from the mutant one. Most of the wizards sought refuge with the mutants, who were similarly estranged and secretive. bearing Merlin's effigy]] Apparently, Merlin's renown led his name to become a part of everyday wizard vernacular. The Knights of Metta took special pride in Merlin — "the most famous wizard in history". Merlin was immortalized on a Holocard. Baby Intelligence found a copy of this card in one of the Holocards he bought on 1 January, 2020. On 31 July, 2020, the Perpetual Seer published a letter by a reader suggesting a "Merlin Remembrance Day" be established.Perpetual Seer - Maranda Bones' Compliments (31 July 2015) - Page 3 Powers and abilities Arguably one of the most powerful wizards of all time, it can be assumed that Merlin was rich in learning and experience and that his proficiency and knowledge in magic was of a standard few had ever seen before and unmatched by any other witch or wizard in his time. Merlin's skill in using charms, bewitchments and enchantments are legendary, to the point of him being dubbed the "Prince of Enchanters", which speaks for his exceptional ability in this field of magic. He shows an ability to see into the future, though not completely. He possesses a well-developed ability to shape-shift. He often references his knowledge of the future when speaking to others, leaving them understandably confused. Relationships Apprentices ]] Merlin was the teacher to many individuals, two of which achieved immortality. They were both very loyal to him. One of them fulfilled Merlin's dying wish by relocating the Arts and ensuring Mr. Demonic NoHead had them when the time was right. Behind the scenes Merlin is a wizard featured in many British legends. Though he first appeared under the name Myrddin Wyllt (Merlin the wild) in Welsh literature as a half-crazed prophet of the forest, he is perhaps most famous as a central figure in the Arthurian legend. He is most commonly depicted as the adviser of King Arthur.Merlin at Wikipedia In some myths about Merlin, he proved capable of making prophecies, change his appearance at will and predict the future, and if this indeed is true for his wizarding counterpart, Merlin would have been both a Seer and shapeshifter. Some myths claim Merlin to be a Druid and/or raised among them. While yet to be confirmed, this may very well be the case of his in-universe counterpart, as the Druids's respect and veneration of nature and all of its beings fits very well with Merlin's desire to promote Fobble rights. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *''Perpetual Seer: Maranda Bones' Compliments'' * External Links * Notes and references Category:Sword of Abomination owners Category:Sword of Abomination masters‎ Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Historical figures Category:Courtiers Category:Pre-Government